


Chess

by EternallyBurning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyBurning/pseuds/EternallyBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short chess match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

‘I love you,’ Kirk blurted out suddenly.

He was fairly certain that his answer had nothing to do with whatever question Spock had just asked him. He was positive that he had no idea what Spock just asked him. He was unsure if Spock was going to kill him.

Spock simple moved his rook and stated, ‘Thank you, you are in check.’

Kirk looked dumbfounded at the board in front of them, the match had hardly started and yet he was already in check. He needed to pay more attention to the game at hand and less on his first officer. Wait, had Spock just say “Thank you” to his accidental declaration of love? Not that he didn’t mean it of course.

Moving his king out of danger, Kirk studied Spock, who looked as if Kirk had said nothing more than a passing comment. Hopefully that meant that Kirk might get out of this situation alive.

Spock moved his next piece after a moment of thought.

‘Checkmate.’

Kirk leaned forward and stared at the board, trying to figure out how exactly he managed to lose so quickly, but when Spock’s mouth met his over the board, he decided that he really didn’t care.


End file.
